Music Suggestions
This page is used to request music you want to hear during battles in VGCW. This is to help clear out Bazza's twitch inbox and reduce repeated requests. No character theme requests, please. - BRYN4444 (talk) ---- When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand. Also, you MUST include a YouTube link with your music track! Brand new wikia accounts have to be autoconfirmed (make at least 10 edits and be at least 4 days old) before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. Wikia accounts are universal so wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit. If a song/track is used in VGCW please remove that track from here, and add it to the VGCW Official Playlist. # *1080 Snowboarding - Blue Flame *1080 Snowboarding - Work Your Body A *Ace Attorney - Cornered! Orchestra Chronology *Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Pursuit ~ Cornered *Ace Attorney: Investigations - Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly *Ace Attorney: Investigations 2 - Pursuit ~ Wanting to Find the Truth *Ace Attorney: Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001 (Cadenza Remix) *Ace Combat Zero - Juggernaut *Alone in the Dark (2008)- An End to a Prelude *Ape Escape 3 - White Monkey Battle *Arcana Heart 3 - Crimson Valkyrja *Arcana Heart 3 - Mountain Temple *Arcana Heart 3 - Sky Temple *Assassin's Creed - Chase Theme *Asura's Wrath - Orphan Wolf Legend *Asura's Wrath - Symphony No.9 in E Minor 'From the New World' *Awesomenauts - Wormhole Surfing B *Banjo-Tooie - Hag 1 (Was used in WVGCW) *Banjo-Tooie - Mr. Patch (Was used in WVGCW) *Barkley: Shut Up and Jam Gaiden - Zalatar - Precious Pellets (Or a slam remix) *Barkley 2 - Johnathan Taylor Thomas 2 *Bastion - Brusher Patrol *Bastion - Mine, Windbag, Mine *Baten Kaitos - Soft Labyrinth *Battletoads (Arcade) - Stage 1 *Battle Hunter - Gon's Theme *Beatmania - The Least 100sec *Beatmania - Timepiece Phase II *Beyond Good & Evil - Dancing with Domz *Beyond Good & Evil - Fear the Reaper *Bionic Command: Rearmed - Meet the Enemy and Descend *Black POWER 2000- Kanye West vs. Dan Forden, Brian Schmidt & Steve Ritchie (for Shaundie fights) *Blast Corps - Simian Acres *BlazBlue - Under Heaven Destruction (Ragna vs Jin) (Perfect for rival fights) *Blue Dragon - Eternity *Bomberman 64 - Boss *Bomberman 64 - Friend or Foe *Bomberman 64 - Masker *Bomberman 64 - Sirius 2 *Bomberman 64: The Second Attack - Final Boss (Angel) *Bomberman 64: The Second Attack - Final Boss (Demon) *Bomberman Generation - Boss *Bomberman Generation - Dodge Battle *Bomberman Max 2 - Boss *Bomberman Tournament - Boss Battle *Buck Bumble - Title *Burning Rangers - We are the Burning Rangers *Burnout Paradise - Exodus C *Capcom vs SNK 2 - True Love Makin' *Castlevania - Battle of the Holy (remix) *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - I Am The Wind (Cover by Romscout) *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Marble Gallery *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: Labyrinth of Forgotten Time - Alexander Battle *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: Labyrinth of Forgotten Time - Memories of the World *Chrono Trigger - Battle With Magus *Chrono Trigger - Boss Battle 2 (Battle with Azala) *Crash Bandicoot - Hogging Molly (remix) *Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Neo Cortex *Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex - Crashes To Ashes *Crash Twinsanity - Totem God *Crazy Bus - Main Theme *Crazy Taxi - All I Want *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On - FADE TO BLACK *Cyberbots - HELLION Theme D *Dangan Ronpa - BOX-16 *Daytona USA 2 - I Can Do It (Takenobu Mitsuyoshi Version.) *Daytona USA Circuit Edition - Daytona USA Medley *de Blob 2 - Paint Party *Dead or Alive 2 - Natural High (Jann Lee Theme) *Dead or Alive 3 - Mayflower *Deadly Premonition - George Woodman *Deus Ex - Majestic 12: Attack or Attacked *Deus Ex - Ocean Lab: Shootout *Deus Ex - Versalife: Force your way *Devil May Cry - Ultra Violet *Devil May Cry 3 - Devils May Cry *Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Battle 2 *Devil May Cry 4 - Swipe of the Sword *Devil's Crush - Main Theme (Torzelan Cover) *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Esper Battle (Remix, Final Fantasy XII) *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Force Your Way (Remix, Final Fantasy VIII) *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Cantata Mortis & God in Fire *DOOM - Facing the Spider *Donkey Kong '94 - Showdown At The Tower *Donkey Kong 64 - Army Dillo Battle *Donkey Kong 64 - K.Rool Battle *Donkey Kong Country Returns - Tiki Tong Theme *Double Dragon Neon - Lab 1 *Double Dragon Neon- Skullmageddeon *Dragon Ball Z - Pikkon's Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - World Tournament Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Go Ahead *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Lost Courage *Dragon Ball Kai - Dragon Soul - Orchestra Version *Duke Nukem Trilogy E3 2008 Trailer Theme *Dynasty Warriors 4 - The Wall of Fate *Dynasty Warriors 5 - Run, Run, Run *Dynasty Warriors 6 - Slash the Demon E *EarthBound - Battle Against a Mobile Opponent *EarthBound - Pokey Means Business *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Ice and Fire *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Mutaclone *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Roaring Forces The Chase *Etrian Odyssey III - Those that Slay and Fall (Super Arrange Version) *Etrian Odyssey IV - Faith is my Pillar (Super Arrange Version) F *F-Zero - Big Blue (Jazz remix) *F-Zero GX - Emperor Breath *F-Zero GX - Leon *F-Zero GX - Red Canyon *F-Zero GX - Shotgun Kiss *Fate/Extra - Battle 2 *Fate/Extra - Battle 4 *Fate/Stay night - Clashing Souls (Realta Nua Soundtrack Reproduction 2012) *Fate/Stay night - Light and Darkness (Realta Nua Soundtrack Reproduction 2012) *Final Fantasy IX - Mystery Sword *Final Fantasy X - Battle with Seymour *Final Fantasy XI - Ragnarok (Alexander Fight Music) *Final Fantasy XI - Roar of the Battle Drums *Final Fantasy X-2 - I'll Give You Something Hot *Final Fantasy XII - A Speechless Battle *Final Fight - Bay Area (Arcade) *Final Fight - Wrestling Ring (Battle With Sodom/Katana) (SNES) *Final Fight Double Impact - Andore Wrestling Ring *Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi- Together We Ride (Guitar Cover) *Fire Emblem Awakening - Don't Speak Her Name *Fire Emblem Awakening- Id (Purpose) AKA Final Battle music *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - Black Knight Battle *Folklore - The Judge and the Judged *Fortune Street/Boom Street - Final Boss (Super Mario World) G *Game Center CX - Last Continue by AD Nakayama *Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko - Anime Channel *Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko - Boss Theme *Gitaroo Man - Born to be Bone *Glover - Atlantis Boss *God Hand - Sunset Heroes *God Hand - Yet... Oh See Mind *Golden Sun - Isaac's Battle Theme *Golden Sun: The Lost Age - Doom Dragon *Golden Sun: The Lost Age - Mars Lighthouse *Golden Sun: Dark Dawn - Boss Theme 1 *Golden Sun: Dark Dawn - Saturos' Theme *Grandia - Battle 1 *Grandia - Battle 3 *Grandia - Garlyle Forces Battle *Guardian Heroes - Rough and Ready *Guardian Heroes - Roundabout *Guardian Heroes - Shuffler In The Dark *Guilty Gear XX - Holy Orders *Guilty Gear XX - Noontide *Guilty Gear XX Reload (Korean version) - In the Arms of Death H *Half-Life 2 - Apprehension and Evasion *Halo 3 - One Final Effort *Hardball 5- Theme Song *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai - You (Destructive) *Homestuck - Iron Knight *Homestuck - Knife's Edge *Homestuck - Sunslammer *Hotline Miami - Hydrogen *Hotline Miami - Miami Disco *The House of the Dead Overkill - Mother Battle I *Illusion of Gaia/Time - Clash of Light and Shadow *Illusion of Gaia/Time - The Guardian J *Jazz Jackrabbit 2 - Boss Music 2 *Jet Set Radio - Everybody Jump Around *Jet Set Radio - Rock it On *Jet Set Radio - Sneakman *Jet Set Radio - That's Enough *Jet Set Radio - Funky Dealer *Jet Set Radio Future - Concept of Love K *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Boss Fight 1 *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Lightning Battle *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Lord of the Underworld *Kid Icarus: Uprising - The Reaper's Line of Sight *Killer Instinct Gold - Gargos Theme *Killer Instinct Gold - T. J. Combo Theme *Kingdom Hearts - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Kingdom Hearts 2 - Vim and Vigor *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - L'Impeto Oscuro *Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Black Powder *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Dismiss (Xehanort Final Battle theme) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - The Mysterious Figure *Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Rage Awakened *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix - Master, Tell Me the Truth *Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories - The 13th Struggle *King Solomon's Mines - Main Theme (Arino plot/victory) *Kirby's Dreamland - King Dedede's Theme (SSBB Remix) *Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Galacta Knight *Kirby Super Star - Halberd *Kirby Super Star - Gladiator Kirby *Kirby 64 - Miracle Matter L *La-Mulana - Death Game *La-Mulana - GIGA-MAGMA *La-Mulana - Treasure Sealed Off *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf Battle *Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Groosenator (vs. Groose) *Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Final Battle (Twilight Symphony Version) *Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Death Sword Mini-boss *Lego Island - Interplanetary (Beach Theme) *Lords of Thunder - Auzal *Lords of Thunder - Boss Fight Music *Lords of Thunder - Boss 2 Music *Lords of Thunder - Bosque *Lords of Thunder - Cielom *Lords of Thunder - Dark Tower *Lords of Thunder - Dezant *Lords of Thunder - Final Boss Music *Lords of Thunder - Helado *Lords of Thuner - Llamarada M *MadWorld - Get It Up *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Bowser's road *Mario Smash Football/Super Mario Strikers - Sudden Death *Mario Superstar Baseball - Wario Palace *Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Carnival Stage *Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Clock Tower Stage *Mass Effect 2 - Lair of the Shadow Broker Battle Theme *Max Anarchy - Fast Lane *Max Anarchy - Find You *Max Anarchy - Kill 'Em All *Max Anarchy - My Town, My City *Max Anarchy - Play For Keeps *Max Anarchy - Play My Ass Off *Max Anarchy - Ruthless *Max Payne - Killer Suits *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Mario Bros' Battle Theme *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Final Battles Orchestral Version *Medieval - Scarecrow Fields *Mega Man 2 - Metal Man (Hyadain Remix) *Mega Man 25th Anniversary (Rock) - Wily Boss Medley *Mega Man 3 - Wily 1 & Wily 2 (OC Remix) *Mega Man V (GB) - Sunstar (Hard Destruction remix) *Mega Man 9 - Rock Medley *Mega Man 9 - We're the Robots *Mega Man 9 - Wily Machine *Mega Man Zero 3 - Cannonball (Mythos Remix) *Mega Man ZX Advent - Soul Ablaze (ZXA Tunes Remix) *Melty Blood - Midnight Raider *Metal Gear (MSX) - Escape Beyond Big Boss (Bart Roijmans Remix) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - It Has To Be This Way *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Locked and Loaded *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Only Thing I know For Real *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Stains of Time *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Red Sun *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - Yell "Dead Cell" VR Remix *Metal Gear Solid 4 - Gekko *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heavens Divide *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Koi No Yokushiryoku (Love Deterrence) *Metal Slug - Stage 1 *Metal Slug 3 - Final Boss *Metal Slug 4 - The Scene of a Hard Battle *Metroid - Urban Epidemic (DJ Britt) *Mischief Makers - Mini Boss Theme *Mother 3 - Audacious March *Mother 3 - F-F-Fire! (Remix) *Mother 3 - Natural Killer Cyborg *Mother 3 - Porky's Theme *Mother 3 i - Oh, Buta Mask N *Namco X Capcom - Final Fight *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST1 - Decisive Battle *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST2 - She Said, Don't Make Others *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST1 - The Beast *NiGHTS into Dreams - The Mantle *NiGHTS into Dreams - Theme of a Tragedic Revenge *NiGHTS Journey of Dreams - Bomamba Rematch *NiGHTS Journey of Dreams - D'Force Master *NiGHTS Journey of Dreams - Queen Bella's Rematch *No More Heroes - Mach 13 Elephant Explosion *No More Heroes - Pleather for Breakfast *No More Heroes - Steel Python *No More Heroes - We Are Finally Cowboys *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Feet on the Air *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - It's Kill or Be Killed *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Philstine *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Sub Crazy *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Subuta.1 *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Titanium Batt *Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Uchiha Stage *Nier- The Dark Colossus Destroys All *Nier- Deep Crimson Foe *Ninja Gaiden - Sudden Threat O *Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen - Billow of the Dark *Ogre Battle 64 - Decisive *Okami - The Sun Rises P *Paper Mario - Tubba Blubba's Theme *Panzer Dragoon - The Imperial Capital Ablaze *Panzer Dragoon Saga - Atolm Dragon *Perfect Dark - End Credits *Persona 2 Innocent Sin - Boss Battle *Persona 3 - Unavoidable Battle *Persona 3 FES - Heartful Cry *Persona 4 Arena - The Wandering Wolf (Straight Mix) *Persona 4 - A New World Fool (Remix) *Persona 4 - The Almighty *Persona 4 - Fog *Persona 4 - I'll Face Myself (Reincarnation) *Phoenix Wright - Unlimited Corners (Cornered mashup) *Plants Vs Zombies - Ultimate Battle *Plok! - Title Theme *Plok!- Boss Theme *Pocky & Rocky - Final Battle *Pokémon Anime OST - Aim to be a Pokémon Master! (Mewtwo Strikes Back version) *Pokémon Anime OST - Be An Arrow *Pokémon Black/White - Gym Leader Battle *Pokémon Colosseum - VS. Cipher Peon *Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen/Emerald - Deoxys *Pokemon Stadium - Gym Leader Battle *Portal - 4000 Degrees Kelvin *Prinny: Can I Really be the Hero? - Last Celebration *Professor Layton & The Unwound Future - Theme of The Last Time Travel (Live) *Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney - Opening Theme *Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney - Objection! 2012 *Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney - Pursuit ~ Casting Magic *Project Dream - Bully Q *Quake 2 - Descent Into Cerberon *Quake 2 - Kill Ratio R *Resident Evil 4 - Wesker's Mercenaries theme *Resident Evil 5 - Rust in Summer 2008 *Rhythm Heaven - Struck by the Rain (Karate Man) *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Lonely Storm (Karate Man) *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Lonely Storm (Japanese Ver. Karate Man 2) *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Remix 10 *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Ringside *Rhythm Heaven Fever - See-saw *Ridge Racer Type 4 - Burnin' Rubber *Ridge Racer Type 4 - Move Me *Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 - Theme of Mike Haggar *Ristar - Crazy Kings S *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space - Radical *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space - TKO *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse - Main Theme *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse - Skun-ka'pe Action (Can skip to the 30 second mark where it picks up) *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse - The Summoning of Yog Soggoth *Sam & Max: Save the World - DeSoto Chase *Scott Pilgrim vs the World - Rock Club *Secret of Mana - Danger (Boss Battle Theme) *Secret of Mana - Meridian Dance (Final Battle Theme) *SegaGaGa - SegaGaGa March *SegaGaGa - Shall I Persuade You *SegaGaGa - Believers' Propaganda Song (Sega GaGa Forever) *SegaRock - Cyber Troopers: Virtual On - Into the Blue Sky *SegaRock - Gain Ground - Origin ~ Awaken *SegaRock - Phantasy Star II - PLACE OF DEATH *SegaRock - Phantasy Star IV - LAUGHTER *Shatter - Boss Music *Shenmue - Battle 2 *Shenmue - Battle 3 *Shenmue - To The Sea And The Continent Beyond *Shenmue II - Greg More *Shinobi (PS2) - Call *Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master - Whirlwind *Skies of Arcadia - Bombardment 1 *Skies of Arcadia - Boss Battle (Crisis, Opportunity) *Skies of Arcadia - Last Battle *Skies of Arcadia - Military Facility Dungeon *The Sky Crawlers - V.S. Orishina Final Battle *Sonic Adventure - Theme Of Dr. Eggman *Sonic Adventure DX - Chaos 6 Battle *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Metal Sonic's Theme *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Adder's Lair (The Wilderness) *Sonic CD - Boss (JP/EU) *Sonic Generations - Stardust Speedway: Bad Future (JP version remix) *Sonic Generations - Stardust Speedway: Bad Future (US version remix) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Boss *Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Doomsday Zone (SMBZ Remix) *Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Hydrocity Zone Act 2 (Remix) *Soul Calibur II - No Turning Back *Soul Calibur III - Endless Warfare *Soul Calibur III - Forsaken Sanctuary *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage - Gulp's Overlook *Street Fighter 2 - Red Cyclone (The Gammar Club Remix) *Street Fighter 2010 - Blazing City Scape (Arranged Album) *Street Fighter EX - Spinning Bird *Street Fighter X Tekken - Mad Gear Hideout (Round 2) *Street Fighter X Tekken - Tekken Rival Battle 2 *Streets of Rage - Fighting in the Street *Super Bomberman 3 - Battle *Super Bomberman 5 - Battle Theme 2 *Super Dodgeball Brawlers - Final *Super Hang-On - Winning Road *Super Mario 64 - Final Bowser (original) *Super Mario Galaxy - Gusty Garden Galaxy (Guitar Cover) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Time Trial *Super Mario World - Bowser Battle *Super Robot Wars OGs - Rocks *Super Smash Bros. - Happy Together by the Turtles (Commercial) *Super Smash Bros. 64 - Fighting Polygon Team *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 0² Battle *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Airship *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Go K.K. Rider! *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Multi-Man Melee 1 T *Tales of the Abyss - Eternal Mind *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 - A Desperate Battle *Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes - Ryu's Theme *Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes - Yami Phase 3 *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay *Team Fortress 2 - Hudda Hudda Huh! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters - Cafeteria (Raph's Theme) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters - Scrapyard (Don's Theme) *Terranigma - Overcoming Everything *Terranigma - Those Who Stand in the Way *Tekken 5 - Ground Zero Funk *Tekken 5 - Unforgiven (With Background Crowd) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Fantastic Theatre (Odeum of Illusions) *The Terminator - Future Shock *Time Crisis 4 - Metropolis Mayhem (Stage 1-3) *Timesplitters 2 - Ice Station *Timesplitters 2 - Scrapyard *Touhou 12.3 - Nuclear Fusion *Treasure Adventure Game - Figth or Fight *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter - Campaigner Battle *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter - Boss Theme *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter - T-Rex (Thunder) Battle U *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Hawkeye *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Nova *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Endless Nine *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Mortal Stampede *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Worldend Dominator *Unreal Tournament - Foregone Destruction (Facing Worlds) V *Venture Bros - Assclamp! *Venture Bros- Fumblestealth *Viewtiful Joe - Inferno Lord *Viewtiful Joe 2 - True Heroes *Virtua Fighter - GAME START *Virtua Fighter 5 - El Blaze Theme W *The Walking Dead- Armed with Death *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension/Shake It! - Bamboo(zle) Village *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension/Shake It! - Large Fry Cook-Off *Wario: Master of Disguise - Allergia Gardens *Wario: Master of Disguise - Count Cannoli *Wario: Master of Disguise - Head Honcho Carpaccio *Wario: Master of Disguise - Regular Bosses *Wario World - Clown-a-Round Battle *Wario World - Unithorns Lair *Wild ARMS 2 - Battle Vs Lord Blazer (Rocking Heart Remix) *Wild Guns - Carson City *Wild Guns - Desolation Canyon *Wild Guns - The Kid (Final Boss) *The World Ends With You - The One Star *The World Ends With You - Someday *The World Ends With You - Emptiness and Happiness *WWE Smackdown Here Comes The Pain - BGM 2 *WWE Smackdown vs Raw - Andre the Giant entrance theme X *Xenoblade Chronicles - Mechanical Rythmn *Xenoblade Chronicles - Gaur Plains *XCOM: Enemy Unknown - Combat Music 2 Y *Ys Origin - My Lord, Our Brave (Arranged) *Ys Origin - Samsara and Paramnesia *Ys Origin - Tension *Ys I & II - Tension *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - Chop!! *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - The Strongest Foe *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - Valestein Castle *Yoshi's Island: Boss Theme *Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories - Free Duel Theme *Yu Yu Hakushow: Dark Tournament - Stadium Z *No Z's : Category:Community